


By The Tree

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf lesson and its consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"The term 'werewolf'," Professor Carey explained, scrawling it on the blackboard with her wand for emphasis, "Comes from the old Saxon word wer meaning man, and wolf, meaning quite obviously, wolf. Thus the werewolf is a man-wolf."

Remus stared at the parchment in front of him as if it were his only link to sanity. He tried to convince himself that this was just another Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, no different from any others, where they would learn to be on guard against various dark creatures. The fact that they would essentially be learning new and creative ways to throw hexes at him wasn't in the least encouraging. He swallowed and continued to watch his parchment lie still.

"Lycanthropy is a term used to describe those individuals who, at the full moon every month, turn into wolves. Wolves are, by nature, predatory beasts, who's only instinct is to hunt, kill, and mate. Although not in that particular order."

A few of the Slytherins smiled at the statement, but Remus simply clutched his quill tighter in his hand. He knew Sirius and James and Peter were frantically throwing looks in his direction, trying to gauge if he was alright. His hands were sweating, and his mouth was dry, and he was surprised that the entire class couldn't hear his pulse racing... but compared to what he'd expected, yes, he was peachy.

"... By 1270, it was considered heretical not to report werewolf sightings to the Ministry. This was, of course, to protect the innocent, law abiding citizens from either certain death or being cursed. Can anyone tell me the most common way used at the time to dispose of werewolves?"

This was it. Someone would now raise their hand and give an answer, in ghastly detail, while smiling gleefully at the thought of it.

`Please not a Slytherin. Please, please not a Slytherin. Please spare me this, please don't do this to me, please, please, please just let this be over with...'

"Yes Mr. Potter."

In spite of himself, Remus' head shot up to look at his friend, who was calmly raising his hand. He wouldn't. James wouldn't...

...Would he?

"Actually Professor, I read in 'History of Darkness' that the Ministry was very unsuccessful at finding the people accused of being werewolves. The departments were still unorganized and when they did arrest someone, they usually couldn't keep them long enough to prove anything at all."

And with that, James picked up his quill and began to write down what he had just said.

For a few short seconds, Remus had the sudden urge to walk over to James and hug him on the spot. He saw the glares the Slytherins were giving their side of the room, disappointed at not being able to indulge in graphic descriptions, and he made a mental note to ask James what kind of shrine he preferred.

`Thanks you. Thank you James. Thank you, thank you.'

"Er... yes..." Carey nodded slowly, knowing full well that the answer had been right. "Yes. That's correct Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Now then, lycanthropy is contracted through a werewolf's teeth, meaning that it's bite is either fatal or will infect the person unlucky enough to get bitten."

Yes, Remus thought with a tinge of uncharacteristic bitterness, while they're getting bitten the person is still just unlucky. By the next full moon they're full fledged monsters and a bane to society. How quickly pity changed to hate.

"Once the person is bitten, there is no cure for the disease. During the full moon, the affected individual's body will reshape into that of a wolf. This is, by all accounts, a very painful process..."

She said the words with a wave of her hand, as if dismissing the fact. Not that it would matter whether or not werewolves felt pain. After all, why would it?

"Someone tell me what is the most commonly known substance used against werewolves and how so."

Oh god... Remus cringed. Snape had his hand in the air and was grinning almost wickedly.

"Yes Mr. Snape?"

"The wolfsbane professor. Also known as aconite or monkshood. The creature-" he spat the word out, "- is allergic to it and when taken in large doses, it causes a slow and lengthy death."

He could have stopped there. He could have ended it there and gotten the necessary five points for Slytherin. Remus would have paid him anything to have stopped right then and there.

"This is usually preceded by rapid bruising and peeling of the skin, which leads to hemorrhaging and blood clots throughout the body. Untreated, this results in bone fractures due to pressure and after the bones crack, loose pieces drifting into the skull cause brain spasms and eventually, death." He looked quite pleased with himself, as did most of the other Slytherins.

Remus felt his stomach turn and had to force himself to swallow back the heaves that were threatening to escape. He fought down the various images of himself, rolling on the ground of the Shrieking Shack, slowly dissolving into a boneless, lifeless mass. He could hear James hissing at Sirius to put his wand down and leave the `slimy bastard' alone.

`Stop it. Stop being paranoid. There is no wolfsbane here. You are perfectly fine. Stop. Stop. Stop... oh god... did he say brain spasms?'

"Yes. That's right. Five points to Slytherin, and three more for the extra information."

He would have gladly given any and all points he'd ever earned to just be able to disappear.

"Now then, on the subject of allergies, what else is a werewolf allergic to, and what particularly damaging effects does it have?"

Seeing Snape once again raise his hand, Remus wanted nothing more than to bury his head in his arms and whimper.

"Yes Mr. S-"

"Ouch!"

Startled, Remus looked up and saw Peter rubbing his side, glaring miserably at Sirius. He frantically sat up when Carey approached him and began to mumble out an excuse.

"Er... uh... see professor... that is... my toe. I stubbed it... Er... yes." he said, nodding a bit too enthusiastically.

"While sitting down, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Um... yes. My... my mother was failed ballerina. Bad co-ordination kind of runs in the family... heh... ma'am..." He swung his foot out for effect, `accidentally' kicking Sirius, who was turning various shades of maroon from trying not to laugh.

"Really? How... unfortunate... Perhaps you could tell us the answer to the question then. It requires very little co-ordination, I assure you." she replied testily.

The color drained from Peter's face. He hated answering questions... he hated it. "The answer... um... yes, yes ma'am... um... allergic to... Rem- I mean, the werewolf... is allergic to... um... it's, uh... Silver! The werewolf is allergic to silver." he squeaked out proudly, carefully scooting away from Sirius' elbow.

"Yes, good. That's right. Five points to Gryffindor for that... eloquent reply. Alright. Who can tell me the effects of silver?"

Snape and a few other Slytherins had their hands up before anyone else. Grateful as he was for the momentary commotion, Remus knew the worst wasn't over yet.

"Mr. Goyle?"

George Goyle lowered his hand and Remus watched as a menacing smile spread over his ogre-like features. "The silver usually burns the wolf professor... when it touches the skin it singes it o-"

"Oh! Oh professor Carey! I know this one, I have an answer... it's a good answer... ma'am, oh!"

Sirius had nearly thrown himself out of his seat, waving his hand wildly in the air. He continued to announce, in a very loud voice, that he knew the answer, and would she **please** call on him, all the while acting as if he would simply die if she didn't promptly do so.

Somewhat horrified at the outburst, Carey complied and nodded her head in Sirius' general direction.

"The silver causes a chemical reaction with the skin, ma'am, the effect of which is heat. But it's not enough to seriously injure the person unless held there for a really long time... ma'am." Grinning broadly, he sat back into his seat and looked up for approval, his face the very picture of innocence.

"Correct Mr. Black. No points, as a result of that... that... outrageous display of... of... no points, Mr. Black."

Sirius managed to look as if he had just been told that he was a `Bad dog. No biscuit.' Inwardly though, he was quite pleased with himself.

Remus couldn't bring himself to stop staring at his friends, each of whom were now meticulously writing something down on their parchments. Through the haze of being a nervous wreck, it hit him that they were trying to answer the questions so that he wouldn't have to hear the gruesome details the Slytherins were more than ready to provide. It also hit him that their little display was beginning to anger the Professor, which was never a good thing. Once their usually calm teacher was annoyed, she would start deducting points left and right, and the last thing he wanted was to have James and Sirius losing more points than they would with the usual pranks and tricks. Not on his account///

"Mr.Lupin!"

Carey's exceedingly impatient voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yes Professor?" he asked, knowing his voice was higher than it should have been, but hoping that the low volume would make up for that.

"Still with us, I see. Would you care to answer my question?"

"Er... I'm sorry... could you repeat it please?" He flinched slightly at the look she gave him.

"I asked you to tell the class, what is the most effective way known today of killing off werewolves?"

He froze.

"Professor, I read about that in-"

"Oh professor, I know this one too-"

"It said that-"

"Really I can answe-"

Professor Carey twisted around to glower at James and Sirius, both of whom immediately shrank back in their seats.

"Boys! If I hear one more word out of either of you, you will lose fifty points. **Each**." She hissed at them. "I asked Mr.Lupin the question and he will answer it. Is. That. Clear?" With a final glare, she turned back to face Remus.

During the time Carey had been scolding his friends, Remus had paled considerably and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. The dry mouth and the racing pulse had returned as well, and he honestly didn't think he was capable of forming words, much less an answer.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm waiting."

Waiting... she was waiting.

"The... the m-most..." he licked his lips compulsively, "The most ef- ef... to..."

`Wolfsbane. Silver bullets. Decapitation... oh god, my stomach...'

"It's... I don't... ooh..."

"Mr. Lupin are you quite alright? Really, it's a simple question young man..." Carey watched as Remus nodded hastily, "Honestly, there's more than one answer. Come now, you could cut off it's head, or silver bullets, to burn the heart... Mr. Lupin, are you sure you're alright?"

Remus, with his lips pressed together and one arm wrapped around his stomach, was the farthest thing from alright. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, he was aware of James once again restraining Sirius, but for the most part his world lurched painfully and he found that his breakfast was pushing it's way up.

"'Scuse me..."

He mumbled out an apology and practically ran out of the room. Never in his life had he been so glad to get out of a class.

~~~~~~~

"Remus?"

"Please leave me alone."

Sirius walked uncertainly to the side of the tree where Remus was sitting. He watched his friend for a moment, staring out into the waters of the lake, still looking pale. He'd searched most of the school for him already and had managed to work himself up into a state one step below spastic with worry. But as he watched Remus sitting calmly with his knees drawn up, his worry slowly eased.

"Are you okay?"

"Sirius, please leave me alone."

"Look, Remus, I'm really sorry about what happened... I mean, is that what's bothering you?"

Remus sighed and turned to glance at Sirius, who was looking fidgety and awkward. It was a rare occurrence when Sirius `I'm a rock' Black was anything but poised, composed, and utterly sure of himself.

"Sit down." Remus finally offered, sliding over to make room. Somewhat discomfited, Sirius took a seat on the ground and looked at his friend, waiting for him to say something. Silences between the boys were usually relaxed and they eased in and out of them throughout many of their talks. But at the moment, Sirius found himself feeling very out of place.

"I should thank you." Remus said, looking back out at the lake. "You and James and Peter... thank you. For what you did in class, I mean. I really do appreciate it."

"You mean you're not mad?"

Startled, Remus looked away from the water. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I thought... I thought you were mad about it. We did make a show of ourselves really..." he grinned slightly at the memory, "And even aside from that, Peter..." his grin faded now, "Peter almost slipped up back there. Honestly... `Rem- I mean the werewolf...'"

"Did he say that?"

Sirius glared at his companion, "Right, and you didn't notice."

"I really didn't." he shrugged and looked away again. "I didn't listen to much of anything you said... I was too busy imagining my blood clotting up."

"Remus..." he'd opened his mouth to say something- anything- helpful, but found that he couldn't think of anything that would have been even remotely comforting. He would have offered to blast the slimy- haired elephant-nosed prat to hell and back, but he knew Remus wouldn't go for it.

"No really, it's true." He folded his hands over his knees and looked down at the ground as he spoke, his voice quiet and scratchy as he did so. "If you think about it, that was a rather informative lesson... especially after I ran out of there... I hear Carey had you practice hexes and identify aconite... and it served it's purpose didn't it? You know how to kill yet another dark creature, don't you?"

Another bout of silence fell over them, heavy this time, with the words hanging in the air between them.

"You don't... you're not... Remus we've been through this." And they had been, many times. "You're not a dark creature. You know that, we know that, and anyone else can piss themselves silly for all it matters. The only dark creature in there was Snape and his little Slytherin clique."

"At least he doesn't try to devour his friends every month..."

Eyes wide, Sirius stared at Remus in disbelief. "Who the hell put that idea in your head? Don't tell me you really believe that..."

Without bothering to look up, Remus let out a knowing sigh. "That's not the point. It's a fact. I'm dangerous, and it's... it's good that you know how to... defend yourselves if anything should happen. Are you sure you learned the curse properly, because it's rather easy to confuse with-"

Sirius fought back the urge to roll his eyes and beat his head into the tree trunk. "Remus. Shut up." he said simply. "The only defense we need against you is a silencing charm for your snoring."

"I do not snore..." he said, not quite able to pull off a pout.

"You're right, that's James, but that's also not the point." Offering a small smile, he went on, "Remus, why do you think we need to know how to... to know what we learned today? You've never done anything to put us in danger, so why should you worry now?"

"You think I just started worrying now? Sirius, I spend two out of four weeks a month worrying that I'll hurt you somehow, and the other two wondering why you don't understand that."

Sirius gave a grunt of frustration and leaned back against the tree, making himself slightly more comfortable. "We don't worry because we know you. And we know you well enough to trust you. We know you won't hurt us Remus."

The ground he'd been staring at suddenly became a hundred times more interesting than before. "You know..." he scoffed softly, "You don't know as much as you think you do."

"What do you mean?"

He asked the question lightly, and when Remus looked up, he was met with the smile that made every girl at Hogwarts giddy. And for a moment, he felt special, because while all those girls could giggle their heads off for a glimpse of that smile, this one was for him. Inadvertently and unknowingly, but still, for him.

"Remus? What are you talking about?" He was still smiling, his eyes reflecting curiosity.

Talking. Suddenly, that was exactly the thing that Remus didn't want to be doing. Instead, he held Sirius' gaze for a few long, silent moments. Moments in which Sirius' smile eased slightly and was replaced by a look of such sweet confusion, that Remus realized he couldn't have spoken even if he'd wanted to.

So, he leaned quickly forward and before either of them knew exactly what was happening, their lips had met and were pressed gently against each other.

Peppermint.

Images of red and white striped candy canes danced through Remus' head as he became more and more aware of how very much Sirius tasted like peppermint. The real surprise though, came when he realized just how much of a shock it wasn't. It was... right. Very right.

And all to soon, it was over and the two boys sat staring at each other, their faces no more than three inches apart, their mouths slightly parted. Sirius made a few short vowel sounds of astonishment, but didn't manage to form actual words.

"S-Sirius... I'm really s- mmpfh..."

There it was again. That taste of peppermint. Only this time, it was Sirius who had leaned in. And it was Sirius who's hands were holding his face, pulling him closer. And it was also Sirius who was very hesitantly parting his lips, urging Remus to do the same.

Not wanting to think about it, he complied. Coherent thought continued to melt away as their tongues met. And it was because they weren't thinking that their lips moved slowly over each other. Exploring. Finding. And while Sirius kept his hands resting on Remus' cheeks, Remus moved his own on top of them, not quite trusting himself to stay in place otherwise.

Their fingers intertwined, mimicking their mouths, and for a timelessly deafening minute, they just... kissed.

Finally pulling back- enough so that he couldn't feel Sirius' warm breath- Remus immediately looked back down at the ground. He gently but firmly pulled both of their hands away from his face and proceeded to fold his own in his lap.

"You didn't have to do that." he said finally. "I... I'm sorry. That was completely impulsive. I wasn't thinking. You didn't have to do that." he repeated. "I don't need pity."

Sirius, who hadn't said anything since his lips had been so lovingly attacked, finally managed to speak, albeit in a hoarse whisper. "What the bleeding hell are you talking about?"

"I... I didn't mean to..." he stopped and shook his head, reconsidering what he was about to say. "No. I did mean to. But I... I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything just because... because you... have... to..." he finished somewhat lamely. "I mean, just because I... did... doesn't mean you... should."

"Remus-"

"And I don't even know why I... did. But I'm sure... pretty sure I meant to. That is, I did mean to, but not you. No! I don't mean that either. You, yes you, but not exactly because... because it's you... I just..."

"Remus-"

"But like I said," He was, once again, obsessively folding and unfolding his fingers as he spoke, trying to say exactly what was on his mind, but unable to finish a whole thought. "You shouldn't feel... obligated to... to do anything. You've done enough. I mean in a good way. A really good way... But you really didn't have to... and you don't have to-"

"Remus, you daft git, I wanted to."

"Really, I don't think you-" He stopped as his breath completely left him.

"I don't know why you did that, but I'm... glad you did." He said it with simple, unadulterated honesty.

"You are?" It was the first complete sentence he'd managed to say.

"Well... yes. I think I am anyway." He reached out to take Remus' hand, and felt a wave of relief when he felt that he wasn't the only one with shaking fingers. "I'm not really sure why you did that. I'm even less sure why I did too. But... Remus... please, please don't think I did that out of pity. I don't pity you- I never have- I just... I wanted to. Believe me?"

Very carefully, Remus took hold if the hand that was resting on his own. He took it and he held it, almost as if it were something sacred, being entrusted to him. And then, after staring at their joined hands, he looked up and into the blue eyes that had been staring intently at him.

"I believe you." he replied. "So what happens now?"

Sirius looked as if he were really considering the question, for a few seconds before he opened his mouth.

"Well, we could find a bed and snog until the cows come home."

"Sirius!"

"Oh alright, we'll snog with the cows there if you like, although I'm not sure they'd appreciate the- Ow!" he chuckled as Remus gave him a punch in the arm, and continued to laugh merrily, his head thrown back and his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Sirius, you dog."

Giving a good natured snort, Sirius nearly doubled over from his hysterics. "Quite right Moony... quite right..." he managed to say.

"I'm serious." Remus said, trying very hard to keep his expression stoic.

"Oh but so am I..." Falling back against the tree trunk, Sirius wrapped his arms around his stomach as he shook with laughter. "Remus, you're wonderful when you're like this... really rather amusing... Oh..." with a final bout of giggles, he finally let out a sigh and sat contentedly still, a lopsided smile playing over his features.

"Really though, what exactly do we do now?" he asked again.

Sirius lazily turned his head to look at Remus. "I'm not sure. How much does this change? Between us, I mean?"

"I don't know... I still see you as my friend. Naturally. Just... a friend whom I have urges to kiss. A friend who I find myself staring at every now and then. A friend about whom I have thoughts McGonagall would wash my brain out for, but a friend nonetheless..." He shrugged lightly. "You'll always be that to me Sirius."

"Of course I will be." he said matter-of-factly, "And you'll always be Remus to me. Not some dark creature, or someone I need to defend myself against. Just Remus. Every day of the month." he added for emphasis.

Remus nodded silently, and they sat like that, silently, both staring out at the water in front of them. watching as the sun began to set. Without tension this time. With a basic contentment instead. When the horizon was lit up with only a few remaining rays of light, Remus spoke again.

"We should go back. It's almost time for dinner, and I'm starving."

Sirius agreed, and they stood up. It was only when they moved to join hands that they realized that they'd never let go in the first place. And they didn't let go now.. They just walked together, joined hands swinging between them. Back to the castle they walked, and away from the view they'd been staring at so long.

"Remus?" They reached the castle.

"Yes?" Remus opened the door.

"Feel free to devour me any time you want."

Hand in hand, they walked in. And as the sun finally set below the tress, the door swung closed behind them.


End file.
